1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blow molded multi-chamber dispensing containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a footed base for multi-chamber containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are generally two types of multi-chamber containers. The first type includes separate containers interfitted together or held together with a shrink band or alternate attachment means. A multi-chamber container of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,191 wherein there is disclosed two bottles held together with an interfitting arrangement. Whether the bottles are interfitted together or held together with a shrink band there is a resultant and inherent lack of stability. There always will be some inter-container relative movement. The second and most preferred type container is one comprised of multiple chambers as a part of a basic structure. The most effective way to form such containers is by blow molding. However, it is difficult to produce multi-chambered containers by blow molding. Techniques for blow molding multi-chamber containers are disclosed in Japanese Application No. 11430/1968, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,108 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,066. Japanese Application No. 11430/1968 discloses injection molding a preform having a center wall and then blowing this preform to a container with two compartments. The resultant container can be round or elliptical. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,108 discloses a round multi-chamber container which has been blown from a preform having multiple chambers. The patent discloses a technique for maintaining the integrity of the center wall during the blow molding phase. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,066 discloses plastic bottles having internal reinforcing spiders or webs. The wall of the bottle is designed to contain a carbonated beverage requiring a reinforced wall. The spiders or webs usually do not extend fully from the bottom of the bottle to the bottle exit since there is no need to keep the liquid portions separate. The liquid throughout the bottle is the same.
The preferred multi-chamber container is one that is made in one piece to form an integral structure. Such a container costs less to produce and to fill. It also has more structural integrity. However, it is difficult to blow mold multi-chamber containers, and in particular multi-chamber containers which have other than a round shape. Also it is difficult to blow mold a multi-chamber container which includes an integral dispensing arrangement where the fluids from each chamber of the containers do not mix until caused to flow from the container into a receptacle.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problems of the prior art and produce multi-chamber dispensing and dosing containers of an integral structure. Such containers may be blow-molded from an injected preform with assembly only including the insertion of delivery dip tube fitments and the provision of a closure. The resultant multi-chamber container is easily filled and has full structural integrity during storage, handling and use.
However, it has been found that due to the inherent structure should such multi-chambered containers drop and impact a surface, failures may occur. The failures include lifting and separation of the dividing web at the juncture thereof with the base of the container.